Application overlay networks are networks that are built on top of other networks (e.g., virtual networks, physical networks, etc.). Nodes of the application overlay network may be connected via virtual or logical links. Application overlay networks may be established and maintained for specific purposes and facilitate communication between application components, devices, etc. using specified types of communication, protocols, etc.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.